The Perfect Present
by AznVKai
Summary: 2009 HitsuHina One-Shot Christmas Fan Fiction. Takes place one month before Chapter Ten of Secrets Untold. Finding the perfect present is never easy especially if it's for your boyfriend. What is Momo going to give Toshiro for Christmas? LEMON


**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own _Bleach_ in any way! All copyrights of this series goes to Tite Kubo. What I do own are my original characters: Miyako Hinamori and Tatsuya Hinamori.

* * *

**Synopsis:** 2009 HitsuHina One-Shot Christmas Fan Fiction. Finding the perfect present is never easy especially if it's for your boyfriend. What is Momo going to give Toshiro for Christmas?  
**

* * *

**

**Author's Note:** Merry Christmas! LMAO. It's too early for that. There's still about a few weeks left until that special day comes. Hehe, it's also a few weeks too early for celebrating Shiro-chan's Birthday. xD Oh well...

Hn, what else is there to say? Oh yes, it is_** recommended**_ that you read Secrets Untold before you start reading this. Technically, I written this story to fit into that storyline. It takes place five months after chapter nine or one month before chapter ten. This fan fiction is dedicated to all my supporting fans and all the HitsuHina lovers out there.

Oh yeah, before I forget, this is my **FIRST LEMON** attempt. (Duh, that's why it's rated M.) So, please be soft on me. xD For those of you who don't like stuff like this, please press the back button and read some other HitsuHina fan fiction. **YOU ARE WARNED!** Other than that, please do enjoy!

_**~ LONG LIVE THE HITSUHINA LOVE! ~**_

* * *

**LEGEND**

"Talking." _"Thinking."

* * *

_

**The Perfect Present**

"So Hinamori, have you found the perfect present to give to taicho for Christmas yet?" the tenth division fukutaicho of the Gotei 13, Matsumoto Rangiku asked.

The raven haired lieutenant immediately dropped her ink brush on the desk and placed both her hands on each of her cheeks. "Oh no! I totally forgot about it!" she exclaimed. "Christmas is coming up!"

"Yup, you only have until tomorrow to give him an appropriate present for him."

"Mou, I was so worried before that Toshiro wouldn't like the birthday present I gave him three days ago."

Matsumoto left her seat at the table and headed towards the door of the fifth division office. Just as she is about to leave, the strawberry orange haired Shinigami glanced back at the young fukutaicho and said, "Well, you better think this thoroughly and carefully or else he might be grumpy later."

"Where are you going?" fifth division lieutenant Hinamori Momo asked.

"I need to head back to the tenth division. If taicho finds out that I'm not in the office by the time he returns from the captain's meeting, he's totally going to freeze me into a human ice sculpture. I'll see you later Hinamori."

"Ja ne Rangiku-san."

Once the older woman left, the peach Shinigami let out a sigh of defeat. How can she forget this important holiday? "I must have been paying too much attention to matters in the fifth division headquarters that I almost forgot about getting a Christmas present for everyone especially Toshiro," Momo said.

"You're lucky Momo," said a familiar echoing voice, "if it weren't for me, you would have forgotten about his birthday."

"Yeah, thank you for reminding me Tobiume."

The kimono girl zanpakuto spirit made her appearance in front of her master. She smiled with delight. "You're welcome."

Momo let out another sigh. This is going to take a while. "Now, what is the perfect present to give to him?"

* * *

She cautiously opened the door and peek her head inside. Looking back and forth, there is no sight of her captain anywhere. With a smile of content, Matsumoto quickly walked inside the tenth division office until a voice interrupted, "I see that you sneaked out of work once again Matsumoto."

When she noticed the white haired captain of the tenth division, Hitsugaya Toshiro, standing against the wall next to her, Matsumoto jumped with surprise. "T-Taicho, you're back early!"

"Yes, I am back. Luckily, the meeting is only about some minor budget problem," he replied, walking over to his desk. Hitsugaya sat down on his seat and folded his arms over his chest. "Let me guess, you were visiting Momo again in her office."

"Okay fine, I was there a while ago," Matsumoto admitted, "but please taicho, don't be such a scrooge. Christmas is coming up!"

"Shit..."

Hearing her captain curse, the woman asked, "What's wrong? Don't tell me you have forgotten to buy your girlfriend a Christmas gift."

"No, it's not that," Hitsugaya replied. "I have already bought her a present. It's her parents; they're coming over on Christmas Eve to celebrate the holiday with us. I just remembered Momo is going to come here after work so that we can go grocery shopping together."

"So, does that mean you can't stay at work late today?"

The child prodigy shot her a glare and then sighed with defeat. "Yes, I can't stay at work late."

"Yes!" Matsumoto exclaimed as she put up a guts pose.

"But I can always make you come to work early tomorrow."

"Ah! That's even worse than staying at work late!"

"If you don't want me to do that, you better get working already!"

"Hn, it sucks to be you Obaa-san," Haineko said as the feline zanpakuto spirit is laying around on the sofa.

"Baka Neko, don't call me that!" Matsumoto retorted, "Since when you're allowed to come out here without my permission?"

"I can do whatever I want; I don't need to listen to every one of your orders. On the other hand," Haineko placed her hands together and leaned towards the tall dragon man zanpakuto spirit, who is leaning against the wall next to her. "I will always listen to yours my darling!"

"Haineko!"

The feline kissed between her teeth and then turned her head to the strawberry orange haired Shinigami. "Cheh, you're so noisy! Can't you see I'm busy talking to darling?"

Rangiku suddenly put on a grin and placed her hands on her sides. "Well, sorry to break the news, but your _darling_ is walking over to his master. In translation, he just rejected you."

Haineko glared at the busty woman and began pulling on her pink scarf. "You bitch!"

Matsumoto retaliated by pulling her hair. "Try this on for size!"

"Itte! That hurts!" she yelped.

"Uruse! Now you know how much I feel you lazy cat!"

"Old hag!"

As the two women are fighting, Hitsugaya threw his head back against the chair and let out a low growl of frustration. Putting a hand through his snowy white hair, he asked, "I can never get a day where I don't hear a single peep from either of those two, can't I?"

"After considering all the circumstances," Hyorinmaru answered, "I don't think so."

"I thought so too."

* * *

"That would be 943 kan please." (**_A/N:_**_ Kan is the Bleach currency used in Soul Society._)

Hitsugaya placed a 1000 kan note onto the clerk's hand and is handed back a few coins. With a nod of thanks, he picked up his three bags of groceries and left the store to meet with his girlfriend, who has been waiting for him outside. Noticing that she is in deep thought, the tenth division captain lifted up a bag up to her face. "Momo."

Snapping back into reality, the fifth division lieutenant noticed him. "Ah gomen nesai."

Taking the bag from his hand, she carried it and began walking home together. They were silent for most of the way until Hitsugaya suddenly asked, "Is something bothering you?"

"Not really," Hinamori replied. "I'm just trying to figure out what present to give to you for Christmas."

"You don't have to worry about that Momo. You already gave me this hand knitted scarf for my birthday," the white haired Shinigami replied, looking down at the long red scarf wrapped around his neck.

"But Toshiro," Momo looked into his eyes with desperation. "I still wanted to."

He suddenly let out a sigh of defeat. "Fine, you can give me a present, but just to let you know, whatever present you give me, I'm sure I'll like it regardless."

"No, it has to be a great present; one that surpasses your birthday present!" she said with determination.

"Hn, good luck with that. I already got yours bought and prepared."

"Mou..."

Seeing her frustrated, Hitsugaya decided to cheer her up a bit. He gently placed a hand on her cheek and moved her head towards him. The young prodigy then leaned over and gave her a short lip kiss. By the time the two lovers separated, Momo hazily smiled at her boyfriend and said, "Thanks Toshiro. I needed that."

"You're welcome Momo. Don't think too deeply about it; it's only going to complicate things. If you relax a bit, I'm sure you'll think of something good."

She then nodded with agreement. "Hai!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas Hinamori!" Matsumoto greeted as she barged into the fifth division office on the raven haired girl, who is sitting behind her desk, drinking warm tea.

"Merry Christmas Rangiku-san," she greeted back. "Ano, shouldn't you be at the tenth division office right now?"

"What are you talking about? It's Christmas Eve! No one's going to bother paying attention to their duties. Even taicho's running around to get everything ready for that dinner with your parents. By the way, why are you even here?"

Momo sighed with defeat. "I still can't think of a good present to give to him."

Matsumoto then walked over and leaned against the side of her desk. "Have you asked what he wanted?"

"Toshiro is not that particular about gifts," she admitted. "He says that whatever I get him, he's going to like it regardless."

"In other words, it is the thought that only counts to him." The strawberry orange haired fukutaicho placed a hand on the bottom of her chin. "That is a problem."

The two lieutenants of the Gotei 13 continued to think in silence. All of a sudden, a thought came into Matsumoto's mind. She grinned with amusement. "Maybe this could be a good present for him," she said, leaning over to the younger girl's ear. The older Shinigami mumbled a few words and then Momo turned bright red. She instantly pulled away and exclaimed, "R-Rangiku-san! I-I don't think it's a good present at all! Wh-What if...he's not ready to take that step?"

"So you have considered it, haven't you?"

Hinamori looked down on the floor and murmured under her breath. "Mou..."

With a pat on her shoulder, the raven haired girl looked up to see Matsumoto comforting her. "Do you remember what happened five months ago?" she asked.

_"The wedding..."_

"Just when you were about to say the words _I do_, taicho suddenly appeared to you and declared his love for you in front of everyone. Doesn't that mean anything to you? What I'm trying to say is he loves you with all his heart. Because he has such strong feelings for you, I'm sure he'll do anything for you."

"Rangiku-san..."

The older woman then smiled with amusement. She teased, "If you do intend to use that as his present, be sure give him the ultimate satisfaction of his life!"

"D-Don't say that in public!" Momo turned a few shades darker.

"You know it's true Hinamori! You're the only person who can get the job done. You know, I wouldn't be too surprised if taicho decides to come to work late tomorrow! So there should be no worries at all!"

"Mou Rangiku-san!"

* * *

"Merry Christmas Toshiro-kun!" Miyako greeted as Hitsugaya let his mother and father in-law enter his humble home.

"Merry Christmas," he greeted back as he took their coats and hanged them on the coat rack.

As they are taking off their sandals, Tatsuya asked, "Where's Momo-chan?"

"She hasn't come home yet," Hitsugaya replied. "She left early this morning. She left a note saying that she has some important errands to finish."

"Hn, really now?"

"I hope nothing happened to her," Miyako said as the three people walked into the living room.

"Momo is not that weak, I'm sure she's alright," the white haired Shinigami reassured her. "Besides, that's why she's the vice-captain of the fifth division.

The raven haired mother smiled. "I guess you're right about that; she's not a child anymore. Arigato Toshiro-kun."

Suddenly, they heard the slide door open and the voice of a familiar Shinigami that just came home. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Momo, we're in the living room!" Hitsugaya called out.

When the peach girl finally showed her face in the living room, she is immediately welcomed by the open warm arms from her mother. "Merry Christmas Momo-chan," she said. "It has been a while since we last saw you."

"Merry Christmas Okaa-san, but it has only been three months since we last saw one another," Momo replied.

The raven haired mother then giggled. "I suppose you're right."

After Miyako released the girl, the raven haired Shinigami noticed her father and gave him a hug as well. "Merry Christmas Oto-san."

"Merry Christmas my little peach," Tatsuya replied.

Momo then turned to the tenth division captain and walked up to him. Wrapping her arms around the back of her boyfriend's neck, the girl looked into his emerald-teal eyes and smiled. "Merry Christmas Toshiro."

She gave him a warm loving kiss. "Merry Christmas Momo," he replied back.

Watching the love scene in the background, Miyako smiled with content. Noticing her husband had an eye twitching; the raven haired wife nudged him in the gut with her elbow. "Ouch, Miyako-chan!" Tatsuya said, soothing the pain away with a hand.

"Remember what I said before, Momo-chan is happy with Toshiro-kun. It is her life and we have no say to question their relationship," she replied.

"I know already. There's no need to remind me."

Miyako smiled. "I'm just making sure, that's all."

Turning their attention to the Hinamori parents, Momo placed her hands together and said, "Well, let's not stand here all day; it's time to celebrate!"

* * *

"Dinner is great Momo-chan," Miyako said.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here a little longer?" the raven haired girl asked. "You know it's a long journey back home."

The mother shook her head. "We have already taken up enough of your private time with Toshiro-kun. You two need some Christmas time alone."

"So ka? Arigato Okaa-san."

Miyako giggled. "Besides, if we stay over for the night, your father might get into a fight with your boyfriend later. He's still getting used to the fact that you two are together."

Momo smiled. "I guess so."

"Come on Tatsuya-kun. It's time for us to go," Miyako said, tugging her husband along with her by wrapping her arms around his single one. "Our ride's already here."

"Okay I'm going," Tatsuya said. "I'll see you soon Momo-chan."

The fukutaicho nodded with agreement. "Hai, have a safe trip back home Okaa-san and Oto-san!"

"Bye Momo-chan!" Miyako said, waving good bye to the young couple. "Bye Toshiro-kun!"

Before the dark brown haired husband left, he took one glaring shot at Toshiro. The captain of the tenth division narrowed his eyes, knowing exactly what his sediments are. One wrong move and I'm going after you. Soon after, the parents left the house.

Momo closed the slide door, turned around, and then leaned against it. Looking up at the white haired Shinigami, she smiled. "That was a great celebration, don't you think Toshiro?"

Smiling back at the raven haired girl, Hitsugaya walked over, placed his hands under her back and lower bottom, and lifted her up, startling her. "W-What are you doing?" Momo asked.

"Getting you to bed," he replied as he carried her all the way to the bedroom. "Besides, it's late and my present is hidden in that room."

Hitsugaya set her down on the bed. He then took off his haori, threw it somewhere to the side, and sat down next to her. "So, where is the present?" the older Shinigami asked.

"It's right under your pillow."

Sneaking her hand under the puff of cotton, her fingertips met with something hard. Taking a grip on it, Momo tugged it out to reveal a thin rectangular wrapped gift box with a red bow on top. "You know, it's a little early to be opening presents," she said. "There's still two hours left before midnight."

"Opening presents two hours earlier wouldn't hurt," Hitsugaya said.

Momo looked at the captain of the tenth division for a moment and then smiled. "Alright then."

Undoing the knot, the raven haired girl carefully opened her present, making sure that the wrapper isn't ruined too badly. Once she is finished, Momo is left holding a dark blue case. She slowly opened it and was immediately dazzled. "Oh Toshiro, it's so beautiful!" the peach girl said, taking out a glistening silver chain that has a heart shaped pendant attached to it. "I love it."

Hitsugaya smiled with content. He moved closer to the raven haired girl and took his gift away from her. Opening the chain, he put it around her neck, and enchained it back together. Momo looked down at her necklace and then to Toshiro. "It looks lovely on you."

"Thank you. For giving me such a nice present, you get to have yours."

"So, you got me one after all," Hitsugaya said. "Where is it?"

Hinamori suddenly pushed her boyfriend down and straddled on him. As Hitsugaya is trying to recover from the girl's sudden actions, Momo leaned over, gave him a sweet smile, and then leaned further to whisper a few words in his ear. Moments later, he turned a dark shade of red and stared at her with surprise. "A-Are you sure you want to go through with this?"

The raven haired girl smiled. "If I'm not ready, I wouldn't be giving you this present in the first place, right?"

_"Momo..."_

He loves her, that's a fact. After remembering the events that lead up to that climatic moment, five months ago, it further supports his sediments. He would do anything for her. However, he never expected the love of his life to offer her whole being just to please him.

Hitsugaya looked up at the raven haired girl and gave her a smirk. "I still have a lot to learn about you Momo."

Hinamori gave him a questioning look. As she is trying to figure out what he meant by those words, he grabbed onto her shoulders. All of a sudden, she sent out a yelp as he quickly rolled her over onto the center of the bed. The white haired captain reversed the situation; he is now on top of the girl. "T-Toshiro?" Momo asked.

Hitsugaya started by giving her a deep loving kiss on the lips and continued as he slowly made his way down to her neck. When he began kissing a particular area, Momo started giggling. He stopped for a moment and grinned. Resuming his duties to tease the girl, he lightly sucked on the sensitive spot on the croak of her neck. Hinamori laughed. "S-Stop it Shiro-chan! I-It tickles!"

Leaving the girl to catch her breath for a moment, he began undoing her white sash, totally ignoring the fact that she called him by his nickname. Momo felt her heart beating faster and her breath exhaling heavier. _"He's really going to do it..."_

By the time he was finished, Hitsugaya threw it off to the side and began undressing her, one piece of clothing at a time. By the time she only had her white nadajuban on, the captain of the removed his hands from her and started untying his sash. Hinamori gulped as she continued to watch him with anticipation. Once he is finished with it, he threw it off to the side, took off his black kimono, and did the same with it too. With one glance at the girl, he noticed that she is nervous.

For reassurance, Hitsugaya gave her a gentle kiss. He then proceeded downwards. He opened her legs and began licking her entrance. Hinamori gasped at first, but then her sounds soon turned into moaning.

She never felt this way before. Who would have thought that having sex with the one you love would give you so much intense passion and pleasure? "Oh...Toshiro," Momo said.

The moans and gasps she makes, Hitsugaya found it to be rather amusing. So, he continued using his tongue to lick her sensitive spot. "Mmm, oh..."

By the time he is finished, his lover has become awfully wet. The two Shinigami looked at one another as Hitsugaya asked, "How are you holding up?"

Momo took deep breaths, looked down at him, and slowly nodded. He then proceeded to taking off the rest of her clothing. She blushed and suddenly covered her breasts with her arms. Hitsugaya chuckled. "I think they look beautiful."

_"Shiro-chan..."_

The white haired Shinigami then took off the last piece of clothing he has left. Immediately, the girl turned red. Not only is her dearly beloved now naked, but also very much aroused. He grabbed the older girl's wrist and pulled her close. With one arm on her lower back and the other on her hip, he gave her a warm filled passionate kiss.

It didn't take her long before she forgot about being embarrassed. The raven haired girl began kissing him back as she explored her lover by touching him. She became too intoxicated by his touch, smell, and taste. Momo wanted him badly.

Gently placing her head against the pillow, Hitsugaya knelt in between her legs and gave her another kiss. "I love you Momo."

"I love you too Toshiro."

"Are you ready?"

Hinamori's heart beat faster. She knew what is to happen next; she's going to be his and his alone. "...yes."

With those words said, he slowly slid his member into her entrance. Momo suddenly let out a gasp, thus freezing his movements. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, I-I'm alright," Momo said. "I...just need to get used it."

Toshiro nodded with agreement. He slowly withdrew from her and thrust back in. Their groins pressed together. This feeling he just experienced, it's hot and passionate in a whole new level. "Oh Momo..." he grunted.

He continued to thrust in and out of his love; each time with greater force. Momo threw her head back and moaned with pleasure. The burning feeling inside of her lower abdomen is building. "Oh yes...that feels good. Keep going," she whispered as they made love.

That encouragement is enough for him to go all the way. Taking a deep breath, he slowly picked up his pace. A few minutes later, Hitsugaya gave a particular thrust that sent his girlfriend to scream out loud. "A-Toshiro!"

Judging from her behaviour, he concluded that she just had an orgasm. When he was about to speak, Hitsugaya felt the contraction from her insides: all soft and juicy. Moments later, he too reached his climax and released into her.

The two lovers spent the next minute catching their breaths in silence. Hitsugaya then pulled himself out and lay in bed next to her. Their eyes met: emerald-teal and chocolate brown.

Momo smiled. "Did you like my present Toshiro?"

Hitsugaya smiled back and gave her a kiss. "It's perfect."

* * *

**References**

_**Taicho**_ - Captain, _**Fukutaicho**_ - Lieutenant/Vice-Captain, _**Gotei 13 **_- The Thirteen Court Guard Squads,_** Shinigami**_ - Soul Reaper, _**Ja ne**_ - Good Bye (informal/casual), _**Zanpakuto**_ - Soul Cutter, _**Obaa-san**_ - Grandmother, _**Baka **_- Idiot/Stupid, _**Neko**_ - Cat, _**Itte**_ - Ouch, _**Uruse**_ - Shut up, _**Gomen nesai** _- I'm Sorry, _**Hai**_ - Yes, _**Tadaima**_ - I'm Home,_** Okaeri **_- Welcome Home, _**Arigato**_ - Thank You, _**Okaa-san**_ - Mother, _**Oto-san **_- Father, _**So ka **_- Really/Is that so, _**Haori **_- Kimono Jacket, _**Nadajuban**_ - the white kimono layer under the black one

* * *

**Author's Note**: Phew, I'm all done and that's how Momo got pregnant in chapter ten of Secrets Untold. xD LOL.

Anyway, I have some news to tell you readers who have already read Secrets Untold. As of right now, I am officially working on its sequel. (Yay! A sequel!) I'm not sure exactly when I am going to start posting Secrets Foretold (the sequel's title, hint hint), but expect it to come very soon. I'll keep you up to date in the days to come. Be sure to stay tuned to Blessed from the Heavens ALT or my profile for updates.

In the meantime, please review! Thanks and I'll be back again soon with another HitsuHina Short Shot! Laterz!


End file.
